1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to a gate on array (GOA) circuit, a method for driving the GOA circuit, and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gate on array (GOA) circuit is produced by adopting the process of fabricating a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array. A circuit for a driving signal in a row of gates is fabricated on an array substrate for conducting scanning the gates row by row. Compared with the conventional chip on flex (COF) and chip on glass (COG), the GOA circuit is cost effective in production. Besides, the bonding of orientation of the gates is unnecessary. The GOA circuit is highly beneficial for the capacity and the integrity of the LCD.
Practically, signal suspension is necessary for the GOA circuit to satisfy the need of a touch panel, for example, when the touch panel scans, since the LCD usually works with the touch panel. In general, after signal suspension of the GOA circuit, the black screen of the LCD needs to be waken up. All of the gates on the GOA circuit need to be conducted in a certain period of time. A black voltage is imposed on the data lines to clear the remaining level in the capacity of the pixel. The LCD can have a good effect on display. This period is the all-gate-on stage. The conventional GOA circuit may disable during the all-gate-on stage. In other words, all-gate-on function cannot be definitely realized in the conventional technology.